This invention relates to apparatus for display of graphic and alphanumeric patterns for publicity, amusement, information, or like purposes. More specifically, the invention deals with such display apparatus having a reversible display surface which is actuated by air pressure, or having a screen composed of an array of identical elementary plate members which are independently actuated by air pressure to exhibit desired patterns.
There have been known public display systems comprising a number of electric lamps which are arranged in neat rows and columns and which are selectively turned on or off for two-dimensional representation of graphic and alphanumeric matter. According to this known method of public display, however, the electric lamps in use must be almost constantly replaced as their service life is relatively short. Furthermore, since hundreds, thousands or an even greater number of lamps are required to provide a single display, a large amount of electric power is consumed in operation, and complex and bulky equipment is necessary for on-off control of the lamps. It is also a serious disadvantage of the prior art display systems that they are practically unusable at daytime or at least in broad daylight.